E-123 Omega (TheIronJedi)
Omega is a rouge E series robot and the heavy hitter for Team Dark. Background Beginnings Created by Robotnik to protect the Facility were he was working on cloning Shadow. Omega gained semi-sentients and begain hating Robotnik for how he was treating him however do to his programing he wasn't able to hurt Robotnik or his Army. Neo Metal Sonic Crisis one day the spy Rouge the Bat snuk into the base to learn more about the Shadow cloning operation. Omega awoke and instead of attacking Rouge he asked for her help. he told her he didn't want to be under Robotnik's and he wanted to attack Robotnik and his army. Rouge acepted to tried her hardest to reprogram Omega. with her some what limited knowledge of robotnik's robots she was able to free him from Robotnik's inslavement. together they then found Shadow. after shadow woke up he didn't know where he was. the last thing he remembered was falling to the Planet. so Shadow, Rouge, and Omega teamed up to find answers and defeat Robotnik. they'd soon find who they thought was Robotnik but it turn out to be Neo Metal instead and a battle insued. eventually, with the help of Team Hero, Team Rose, and Team Chaotix they were able to take down Neo Metal in his final form. afterward the search the Egg Fleet, but found no trace of anything they were looking for. but what they did find was more Shadow clones and rouge began to wonder if there Shadow was a clone. Omega said it wasn't a problem because they were able to handle it. The War Later on they were on to another lead, but this time they were with the resistance trying to find Robotnik. they stumbled across one of his bases in a desert and Rouge told Omega to be stealthy, but no caring for this order because it was robotnik's base he had no trouble barging in a shotting the place up. Rouge was less then happy with his methods, but he got in none to less. from that they learned Robotnik was hidden in his base in Mystic Jungle and Shadow went there. after Shadow return he told them it was a dead lead and wasn't worth there time. shortly after they would get contacted by Infinite who said it was no use trying to find Robotnik because he had a new ultimite power the Phantom Ruby. he proceeded to give them a showcase of it's power. scrabbling Omega's circuits and making him malfuntion. after that he was fried until Tails came in and repaired him. after he was repaired he was angerer then ever at Infinite and when the opportunity arose he rampaged Eggmans army and fought Infinite head on. Infinite brushed away his attacks and Sonic and the rookie said they'd do the rest. Omega was upset by this, but if he got defeated it would be all the same. after Sonic and the Rookie returned they said both Infinite and Robotnik were defeated. however Omega was skeptical of these claims and when on his own to serach for him. After the War After the War Omega went missing. causing Rouge and Shadow to find Eggman and take out Neo Metal Sonic on there own. The Metal Virus Saga (i'll work on this once the Metal Virus Saga is complete) Return of Underground Timeline (being worked on) Friends *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Blaze the Cat *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee Enemies *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" robotnik *Metal Sonic/Neo Metal Sonic During and after the war *Eggman Empire *Infinite Return of Underground Timeline *Sonia the Hedgehog *Manic the Hedgehog Abilities *Super strength *blaster Canons *Hovering *infrared scanners Miscellaneous Type: Strength Affiliations: Team Dark, The Resistance, The Restoration Category:TheIronJedi's Headcanons Category:TheIronJedi's Headcanons (antiheroes) Category:Return of Underground pages